Romances of Stars and silver lightning bolts
by ValoriaGrace
Summary: zoe is back with surprising knowledge of some recent events and somthing happens.


**TO better understand this read the prequel **_**when stars collide **_**note that it is a prequel not the first & therefore will be coming out after this chapter**

_Romance of the stars_

~Zoë~

Why Erebus let me out of the sky to return to the world of the living I don't know but for now I just need to get to Olympus. I am currently at the border of Rochester so I'm almost there. I've been walking for six months since I came back to living at the

Greece, Europe. I hiked to Nunyamo, Russia then from there swam to Whales, Alaska.

It is now time for me to set up camp. Strangely since I got here no monster has found me.

_**FlashBack**_

"I am setting you free for the sorrow I feel at holding you here when two others grieve over you so often and so long I will cover you until you have a run in with another demigod, god, monster, nymph, satyr, nature spirit, or anything else of that sort." said Erebus then I disappeared

_**2 years before present **_

All I remember from then is Artemis turning me into a constellation and my father killing me.

_**End FLASHBACK**_

The next day

I got up and packed my stuff and started on my way to New York I got there at 6:00 P.M. after leaving Manchester at 3:00 A.M. I ran the whole time sprinting 3/4s of the time. (I had gotten stronger from my trip.) When I entered New York something seemed out of place. As I walked the familiar streets of New York and Manhattan they seemed eerily quiet. I then noticed that there were people passed out on the street there were many cars crashed into buildings or other cars. I picked up a I-phone out of a guys pocket and called Olympus's number but got no response so I called Thalia Grace (she has a phone that texts and calls she uses it mostly for texting though.) "I'm busy can you call back latter" said Thalia. "Can you just tell me your current position Thalia? I'll be there as soon as possible," is my reply. "Yes *lists location* now bye" said Thalia * hangs up* I then started heading in Thalia's direction. I got to her location at seven. I saw the huntresses taking on many Lagostrian giants so I headed in their direction. I snuck behind the monsters and reached for leathanor (my ring that changes into different weapons) on instinct only to find it had been summoned to me upon me coming back to life and took

them all down from behind. The huntresses were surprised at first but then Thalia stepped forward and said, "these arrows are of the hunt our savior is one of us". Step out warrior of the hunt" said Thalia "what if I don't want to Thals" was my response. Thalia the yelled "Show Yourself Now" I just cracked up. She then found the source of my laughing and said "gotcha!" pulling up a pile of rubble to reveal my hiding spot. She then gasped "Zoë?" she asked "uh yeah" I said

While battling Typhon I was still thinking about the missing constellation no other gods or goddesses seemed to have noticed it. Suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of ballista bolts with designs of the hunt hit Typhon's eyes blinding him then explosive ones made a crater leading to his heart but not destroying it then tunneled through his foot down and continued torturing him this way until he faded. "Well that's the end of Typhon!" came a small voice from below. I went down to find Zoë

Thalia POV

That night Artemis Zoë and I had to share a room as well as a bed. When us three were alone Zoë asked the most peculiar question "Thalia did you cry every night at 7:00 P.M.?

"Yes but how did you know such specifics?" I replied she said "Erebus told me that two people were grieving over my death one at midnight by my best guess that's Artemis she was close to me and her favorite time is midnight and I was hoping the other was you 'cause to tell the truth I kind of like you as well as Artemis in a way you will never know" she said. Artemis and I replied in unison "really 'cause if you mean romantically I'm in love with everybody in this room and according to the oath we just can't be with boys". Artemis then stared at each other in surprise.

Zoë POV

The others were staring at each other in surprise from saying so much in unison. So since I didn't want to wait any longer than I already had I jumped on top of them both embracing them. Artemis then kissed me and I kissed back…

**I am going to now continue this story! YAY! I am also posting a prequel soon called when stars collide showing events after the books (HOO not included)**

2


End file.
